1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless control system and method for use thereof, and more specifically to a wireless control system for a mobile hydraulic transforming stage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile performance stages are commonly used for temporary venues, performances, or rallies. Typical mobile performance stages must be assembled on site. Modern mobile stages may come in the form of a trailer, wherein the mobile stage is collapsible to a compact and mobile unit.
Mobile stages are often an economical alternative to erecting a permanent stage at a site. The typical reasons for electing to use a mobile stage include temporary use, cost, and reliability. Cutting the costs of using a mobile stage provides additional incentive for using a mobile stage. The simplest way to cut costs would be to reduce the number of persons and steps required to setup and operate the stage. Costs are also saved when the owner of a mobile stage knows the stage will last. These cost savings can be passed on to customers, increasing the incentive to use one mobile stage over another.
What is needed is a highly transportable stage system with a controller to allow the stage to be transformed from a compact/transportation position to a functional stage position and back.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for a mobile hydraulic stage with the advantages and features of the present invention.